


The Demands of the Drider

by DraceDomino



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Breeding, Cock Worship, Dark Elves, Drow, F/F, Futanari, Giant Spiders, Harems, Other, Priestesses, Rough Sex, drider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Three drow priestesses present themselves before a monstrous drider, with the sole purpose of being endlessly bred by the abomination. Their lives exist for the service of Lolth and the pleasure of her creations - but thankfully, being a broodmare slut worshipping spider cock is just as rewarding as it sounds!





	The Demands of the Drider

The Demands of the Drider  
-by Drace Domino

Two hands with claws for fingers, eight spindly spider legs, and a cock that was measured in feet rather than inches. Such were the gifts that Lolth bestowed upon her most loyal and devoted, such were the gifts of the drider. Within a thriving community deep in the Underdark the many priestesses of Lolth were vying for attention and the chance to be recognized, desperate for the chance to receive one of the Spider Queen’s most cherished and wonderful blessings: the chance to be bred.

Within a chilled and lightless tunnel three such priestesses walked side-by-side, heads downcast and lips murmuring in silent prayers to their goddess. Each one with a rich indigo skin and long tresses of white hair cascading down their cheeks; either fit into intricate braids or simply hanging from the edges of a spider-themed clasp. This trio of women walked without escort or assistance through the tunnel, leaving their city not far behind them so they could claim the blessing they had earned. As they moved deeper and deeper into the darkness, the excitement was so much that it was difficult for any of them to keep it in check...or their enthusiasm from bubbling over.

“...Chess, Vas…” Triel began, looking up from her position in the center and gazing between the other two priestesses. “It’s nearly upon us. We’re...we’re going to be carrying the Spider Queen’s blessing. The day has finally come.”

“Curtail your excitement, Triel, lest you anger her chosen in the dark.” Chess spoke up with a slightly sour voice, and moved a hand up to adjust the wireframe glasses perched atop her nose. She offered a harsh and scrutinizing gaze to the other two women - still a little irate that she had to share this blessing with them. After all, Lolth’s gifts should only be bestowed on her most studious and intelligent! Not the youthful and energetic Triel, or the cocky and brash Vas. “We are nearly there...we should prepare.”

“Good, I’ve been itching to get out of these.” Vas chuckled, as if eager to prove the opinion Chess had of her recklessness. She was already peeling herself out of her robes, letting them drop carelessly to the floor to expose herself. She was a fit woman; the fittest of all three of them thanks to her early life as a soldier. Fair muscle tone across her stomach, a full and perky set of breasts, and the shortest hair between them as it rode across her cheeks. Once she was naked save for the knee-high boots she stood in, she cast her eyes to the other women and beamed. “It’s just a shame for the two of you that it will chose me first - I’m sure to tire it out before it gets a chance to enjoy you.”

“It’s not a competition!” Triel’s youthful naivety shined as she began to undress, stepping out of her clothes in similar fashion. She let her attire fall at her feet and took the time to step from her boots entirely; padding barefoot across the cavern stone. “We’ll all be enjoyed by Lolth’s chosen! We’ll all be the mothers of her glorious progeny!”

“...Triel. Your enthusiasm.” Chess offered one more stern condemnation to the other woman as she disrobed as well, slinking away from her clothes. She soon stood with long leather boots that rolled to the midpoint of her thighs, and gloves that matched by drifting past her elbows. When all three women stood with their breasts and nethers exposed they were finally prepared to head to the final chamber of the tunnel, and Chess gestured to the path ahead of them with a flick of her hand. “We’ll let Triel go first, Vas. Just in case she is feeling hungry more than she’s feeling...lonely.”

“I would gladly give myself as a meal to her!” Triel didn’t even hesitate, and practically bounced forward as she moved to the final chamber. As Chess and Vas kept pace behind they soon realized they didn’t have to travel far; it was a mere thirty feet into the final chamber where their destination waited. A high ceiling was stretched with cobwebs overhead, and spiders crawled across the floor and swept along the walls. The most tremendous figure in the sea of web and arachnids was a creature easily bigger than the three of them put together, yet still so very, very familiar. The drider that lurked in that cavern was much like any of them once; studious, loyal, devious in all the ways Lolth found most pleasing. Now she towered over them at double the height, and rushed forward on her eight skittering legs as she descended from the wall. Soon she stood before them in a show of her power; her drow upper half unchanged from the beauty she once had - ludicrously long white hair pulled into a single braid, and a few scars marking her black chest from hard fought battles against the lesser races. Her lower half was the epitome of Lolth’s glory, and sticking out in noticeable fashion underneath was a massive cock that dripped of a glistening, sticky goo. She was ready for them - she had been waiting.

“Priestesses of the Spider Queen…” The drider hissed, her fingers tightening and her tongue sweeping across her lips. She could practically taste them now; practically feel the heat of their pussies on her throbbing, dark shaft. As her red eyes flared with desire she looked across the three women offered to her, and her smile grew wicked and cruel. “You come to receive her blessing? You come to be bred?”

“We do, glorious one.” Chess spoke up, adjusting her glasses before gesturing to the other two. “This is Triel and Vas, and I am Ch-” Chess was silenced as one of the drider’s legs moved forward, sweeping the drow up and pulling her close. She ushered the bespectacled drow underneath her massive undercarriage, forcing her to immediately come face to face with that massive black cock. Chess didn’t hesitate to reach out for it, stroking her hands up and down that slimy length, and the drider chuckled as she felt pleasure roll across her arachnid body.

“Your names are unimportant, broodmares.” She beamed, and slid her drow hands up along a toned, naked body and across her flawless, fit breasts. Her upper half was as bare as the others, and it only added to her unholy, profane glory. “All that matters is that you are seeded with Lolth’s desire.”

Vas and Triel didn’t hesitate, for defying the drider would’ve been ill conceived under any circumstances. The other two drow soon shuffled underneath her so they could join Chess in their service, and soon six hands and three mouths worked up and down the massive black cock hanging underneath her. Massive...to say the least. Internally each of the three women - even Vas with her warrior frame - wondered how they could possibly take that length inside of them. It was so wide that they had difficulty stretching their hands across it within with all three of them attempting, and it was as long as half as any of their bodies was tall. If it wasn’t for Lolth’s blessing it wouldn’t be possible for any of them to take it, and yet as they licked and kissed and worshipped that length they could feel a boldness swelling within them.

“Yes, priestess whores...for your own good, treat it like a part of Her…” The drider hissed, her cock spasming and glistening underneath their affections. That slimy member gave the three priestesses plenty to taste, and it was absolutely critical that they did so. Only by swallowing down mouthfuls of the goo that glistened across that shaft would they be able to endure what was next - only the woman bold enough to drink from the drider’s dick would be worthy of being bred by her. To call it magic would be an insult to its source of power, for it was nothing short of the divine nectar of Lolth’s will.

“Yes...yes...it tastes so good…” Triel whimpered, her cheeks already glistening with it. She smeared her face back and forth across the shaft, and licked it from the cheeks of her fellow priestesses. “Lolth be praised…! I wish every wine tasted this sweet!”

“It’s enormous…” Vas whispered in groaning pleasure, cradling the underside and trying several times, unsuccessfully, to wrap her mouth around the tip. “I can definitely handle more than you two harlots…”

“She’ll give me the most brilliant offspring!” Chess fussed, greedily scooping up handfuls of the cock’s glistening slime and spooning them to her lips. “Lolth’s child spawned from my body will be a leader of our people, and eradicate the foolish dwarves!”

The drider barely listened to their prattle, instead focused on eating one of her recent captures. As she sated all of her hungers at once the sound of messy crunching came from above, just as the sound of horny licking and slurping from below. The den of Lolth’s creature was a place of horror to those that weren’t drow, and a place of glory and beauty to those that were. A celebration of all things that Lolth held sacred, a holy place to her cherished people. Few worshippers in all the world were as pious as the drow, and that dedication was no more apparent anywhere than underneath that eight-legged monstrosity.

With whispers of reverence and glee the three priestesses gladly serviced the drider’s dark cock, licking from the base to the tip and huddling around it with a loyal desperation. As it throbbed and oozed more of its glistening precum they each hungrily vyed for it, and when one of them managed to secure a sizeable gulp within her cheeks the others did what they could to kiss it from her mouth. It was a dedication both lusty and pious, a zealous loyalty that would never be wavered from. Their reward for being such good servants of Lolth would come quite soon; for it wasn’t long before the drider above them grumbled and her massive cock spasmed with what could only be the beginning of her climax.

“It arrives!” Chess whispered in a hushed and desperate tone, rushing forward to be the first to face that spasming tip. “Our glorious queen’s first gift is upon usmmpmmhhh~” Her words were muffled and her voice slipped into a low moan as she took the first blast of drider cum in the face; striking her with such intensity that it nearly pushed her glasses off of her face and layered her features and hair in cream. Both Triel and Vas were soon to join her, pressing in against their fellow priestess and opening their mouths wide so they, too, could receive Lolth’s blessing. The drider hissed from the back of her throat as her member throbbed and squirted; unleashing a sticky torrent of cum across the three sluts she had been provided for the evening. They had done their early job well enough to earn the next of Lolth’s blessings, and the drider mused as much as she lowered one of her eight legs to scoop Vas into her grasp.

“Ha! She chooses me, first!” Vas boasted, hanging with a spider arm around her waist. She pointed to the other girls kneeling before them, coated in cum and still shuddering from the heat. “As I suspected, the Spider Queen cherishes her soldiers! Only the very strongest are deserving of her seed!”

“You are not unique, drow.” The drider hissed, just as she stretched another arm around Vas’ indigo body and started to slide her down. Her wicked tone continued as Vas’ pussy began to stretch around her massive cock - a stretch that was quite possibly too big for even the soldier to handle. “Your strength means as little as their youth or intelligence. To Lolth...you three are nothing more than the hatcheries of her glory.”

And with that knowledge firmly implanted in the mind of Vas, the drider shoved its enormous cock deep within her. Even upon hearing how little Lolth and the drider viewed them, there was nothing but joy in the moment for the three loyal priestesses. Even being used in such a fashion was a better life than any other drow could hope for - a life filled with purpose and glory, one that meant the betterment of their people. Even Vas, whose pussy was stretched far wider than should have been possible and whose belly was distended from the massive sculpt of drider cock, wore a look of profound joy as she was dangled and fucked in swift, barbaric motions.

Whether it was the blessings of Lolth or a secret power never researched within the drow, those three priestesses would handle that massive member without any lingering effects. Though their pussies would ache around its girth, though they would scream and drool and feel their bodies filled with drider dick, they would hit the floor exhausted and worn...but alive. After all, Lolth needed the broodmares of her glory to survive the breeding process...and the drider needed concubines to keep her cock satisfied. The drider grinned in devilish glee as she started to fuck desperately into Vas; hammering ahead and making the strongest of the three priestesses scream as if she were the weakest drow to ever live. Tears rolled from the corners of her eyes and her throat went hoarse from her cries, and yet a wide smile moved over her face that could only show her happiness. How many people, drow or otherwise, ever found a true calling with an avatar of their goddess? It was an honor that defined every moment of her life leading up to it.

“Y...Yes! Yes, fill me!” Vas groaned, her eyes twitching as her stomach was stretched and filled with the drider’s length. When it was bloated at its very widest both Chess and Triel would draw near, kissing across her belly and fawning over it with their palms, worshipping the drider’s cock even when it was through the fabric of the other girl. “I live to serve her divine glory! My body, my womb, belongs to Lolth!”

Triel and Chess were blushing desperately as they continued kissing and caressing the swollen parts of Vas’ body; even with their faces utterly covered in drider cum. The heat in the moment was intense and volatile, and they gladly huddled underneath the shadow of the titanic creature looming over them. Even as they saw Vas cry, even as they heard her screams, their thoughts remained simple and focused - they only cared about the second that their time would come to prove their devotion.

 

Over the course of long and lust-filled hours, both Triel and Chess had the same opportunity as Vas did. When the drider first exploded with cum into the former soldier’s body, Vas shrieked as if the creature was sinking her fangs into soft indigo flesh. Her stomach stretched to a profound degree as she was flooded with sticky white cum, and no sooner did the devious woman-spider finish did she shove Vas off of her length and let the girl flop to the ground several feet below. As her bloated and cum-filled body hit the hard ground she was naturally scuffed and bruised, but her arachnid lover cared little for her well being as she reached for the next. Chess; her eyes shining behind her glasses, was proudly chosen to service the mighty drider.

Through it all she took her fucking with dignity; perhaps even more so than the soldier. Her body was stretched and she cried and screamed just as Vas did, and yet when she was filled with cum her body clung too tightly for the drider to simply shove her off. It took three of the creature’s legs to pry the most academic priestess off of her cock - that little indigo pussy had proved too tight otherwise. She nonetheless soon found herself on the ground resting squarely on top of Vas, oozing cum out of her fuckhole onto the soldier’s body. It left only Triel behind as the third priestess to fall within the drider’s vision, and even after watching the other two claimed so viciously she stood up and stretched her arms out wide.

“Thank you, glorious creature, for this moment!” Of them all Triel was the only one to cry even before she was fucked - tears of joy. How proud her parents would be, knowing she filled such a roll within their society! “Use my body for Lolth! Breed me as much as this young body can sustain!”

The drider, a wicked smile spreading across her cruel features, scooped the girl up with an arm and dangled her forward. Just like with Chess and Vas, she ushered the girl’s naked body underneath her skittering carapace, and lined the tip of her massive, slimy cock up against another tender and tight fuckhole.

“...little priestess, so very eager…” The drider hissed, just as she began to squeeze the first foot of cock into Triel’s pussy. Her whimpers soon broke into screams, and yet the drider’s whisper could still be heard above them. “...you will be rewarded for your worship.”

Though it was an evil creature and the servant of a dark goddess, the drider wasn’t lying. Triel’s reward, just as Chess and Vas’, would be a lifetime of subservience in a dark, cold cave. The only warmth the three priestesses would ever know again was the press of one another’s bodies underneath a bath of sticky drider cum, and the churning, swirling weight of bellies filled with the future of the drow.

It was a reward they didn’t just tolerate, but celebrated. In the city they left behind their families and houses could proudly boast that they gave the world a broodmare of Lolth, and in doing so pleased the Spider Queen.

There could be no greater honor or happiness.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story as much as a drow girl enjoys the taste of spider cum!
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr if ya did!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
